


Love Him or Hate Him

by bluerosekatie



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kirby is Described, Kirby is a good friend, Kirby is scary, Love/Hate, Mild Horror, Old Work, Quick Read, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Very Different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: Two different characters' views on Kirby - (POVs are Tiff and Escargoon, which is why they're mentioned in the character tags). Short but hopefully interesting!
Kudos: 19





	Love Him or Hate Him

We do not know where he came from, only that he is now here. About the size of a child’s head, he has been pummeled, stretched, and squished far beyond any child could be. Yet he still stands, a pink lump of flesh that blights these green hills. He seems to be indestructible. His eyes are big-- too big. He eats nearly anything, and even if every molecule in a mile radius has been consumed, he is not satisfied. And if he has not been satisfied, he opens his mouth again. A whirlpool of air funnels into it, and anything that it ensnares disappears into his gaping mouth forever. His singing is terrible and destructive. Prevent him from reaching a microphone at all costs.

He may be small, but he has a big heart. If he sees someone in trouble, he’ll help them, even if it puts him in danger. His eyes are bright blue, and they sparkle with the light of a thousand star filled galaxies. Although he is still a child, he has fought off the many monsters that used to plague us. If you gain his trust, he’ll follow you to the stars and beyond, and protect you throughout. He is more powerful than you’d expect, able to copy abilities from nearly any object. Those abilities are how he can fight - and win - against almost any enemy. He’s light, able to float with the wind. But if you break his trust, beware his strength!


End file.
